The present invention relates to improvements in a connector in which the terminals have a double-engaging structure.
Terminals in a connector are usually secured therewithin by means of struck-out pieces integrally formed in the terminals, said struck-out pieces being engaged with the bottom wall of terminal holding chambers in an insulated housing. Alternatively, flexible engaging arms integrally formed from the ceiling of the holding chambers may be brought into engagement with shoulder portions or holes in electric contact portions of the terminals.
However, since the struck-out pieces and engaging arms are so small in size that they are subject to damage as male and female connectors are attached and detached repetitively, thus resulting in frequent slip-offs of the terminals or poor contact thereby.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 28625/1979 discloses a method in which through holes are formed in an insulated housing that holds terminals, insertion pins are inserted in the through holes, and side surfaces of the insertion pins are brought into engagement with shoulder steps in the electric contact portions of the terminals to ensure double engagement in cooperation with the escape-preventing means between said terminals and the holding chambers.
The conventional insertion pins for double-engaging the terminals are separately formed from the insulated housing; i.e., after the terminals are inserted in the holding chambers, the insertion pins are inserted in the through holes. However if it is after the terminals are inserted, it often happens that the insertion of pins is inadvertently omitted. Furthermore, the number of parts of the connector increases, and laborious work is required for controlling the inventory.
It is therefore desired from the standpoint of assembling operation and the control of inventory to provide a connector that can be handled as a one piece part with insertion pins for double-engagement of the terminals that is tentatively locked to the insulated housing, and that is capable of accomplishing main locking after the terminals are inserted.